Blacktober
by Bolmung LK
Summary: SEASON 2 SPOILERS - Do not read if you haven't seen the spoilers for season 2. Story revolves around Adrien's older brother Felix who has been away in London for years. New heroes emerge to help them stop Hawkmoth and and Adrien struggles with Hawkmoth's identity. Marinette is on the verge of a love confession when everything about his brother and parents starts hitting the fan.
1. I: Trios

**BLK: I apologize if Marinette's name comes up as "Miranette", my autocorrect keeps changing it and won't stop, so I have to go back and retype her name every time. I think I got them all, but one might slip in there. Also, lots of uncannon details in this story such as Kwamis not emerging from a miraculous just because it is being held. In this story the miraculous must be worn in the correct way to activate. Like you can't put a ring strung through a necklace, or put earrings on your nose.**

 **Blacktober**

"Why aren't you excited for the party tomorrow? What's gotten into you, man?" Nino asked with a worried tone.

"October through December is always the hardest time of the year for me, it's when my mother disappeared, my brother stopped calling, and when my father started scowling. It's also when I forgot how to be happy…" Adrien sighed out as Nino patted him on the shoulder. The two sat on a bench in the park after school as the sun began to set.

Marinette's soul burned to hear more about Adrien's personal life. She and Alya had been ducking behind a tree as they spied on Adrien and Nino conversing about the Halloween party. Around this time the previous year Marinette noticed that Adrien went through a slump and wasn't acting his usual self, but now she has another piece to the puzzle.

"Alya…Did you have any idea that Adrien had a **brother**?!" Marinette whispered hoarsely to the tan girl who merely shrugged.

"I know next to nothing about blondie." She groaned. Nino glanced back to see Marinette's blue pigtails and Alya's shirt sleeve sticking out from the bushes behind him. He smirked knowing that they were trying to get an inside scoop on Adrien. He made a loud _ahem_ noise to get their attention.

"You've got a brother?!" Nino exclaimed with a perplexed expression, putting on his best show.

"Heh…" Adrien chuckled almost darkly. "I haven't heard a word from him in two years now. He left for boarding school in London the year before my mom vanished. After she was gone he stopped calling me to check in. I written him several letters before, but he's never replied. I don't think he's called father either to be honest…."

Nino picked up on the depressing sour bite to Adrien's words.

"What's his name?" his friend asked curiously.

"Felix." Adrien said flatly. "He's a fashion designer like my dad, but personally…" Adrien paused to lean in and whisper. " _Don't tell my father this, but I think Felix's designs are_ _ **way**_ _better and that's why father doesn't talk to him anymore!"_

"Ahh, rivalry!" Nino laughed out and Adrien followed suit. The gloomy air around Adrien began to disperse.

"One time for Christmas dad made Felix and I matching suits for a photoshoot, but we ended up wearing something Felix made instead. The pictures came out really well!" Adrien stifled another laugh at remembering how bad his father's designs were.

"How old is he?" Nino asked eager to know more. Adrien smiled lightly.

"He's twenty-one now. He's five years older than me." Adrien said and Nino looked thoughtful. As Nino opened his mouth to ask another question, Adrien suddenly began talking extremely fast and hyped up. "The last family vacation we took to Brazil he bought me this cool belt buckle with bat wings on it. Then in our trip to China he bought me a necklace made with **real** snake fangs! Right after he left for London he sent me a birthday package, it was a girly headband with bunny ears on it. We used to send each other goofy girly things to mess with each other all the time. Like for Christmas one year we got each other barbies and make up! Then-"

"Wow you've got a lot of memories with him!" Nino interrupted. He sensed that Adrien wasn't going to stop once he started. "Makes me kind of jealous, I'm an only child."

"Yeah! I can't wait for him to come back to Paris some day!" Adrien's vibrant smile melted Marinette's soul like butter.

"Oh good," Marinette sighed dreamily. "He's not sad anymore!"

' _I can rest easy now that I know nothing recent happened to Adrien to cause his solemn mood swings.'_ Marinette allowed herself to take a deep breath and let it out.

Alya noticed her calm demeanor and smirked. _'This girl has the maddest cooties for blondie.'_

"I wonder why his brother hasn't called in two years!" Marinette whispered to Alya.

"Have you **met** Adrien's father? Girl, he probably ran screaming!" Alya made a face of disgust.

Nino cleared his throat in a hushing tone, he was signaling to the girls to keep it down. Alya and Marinette put their hands over their mouths to keep spying quietly.

"So…" Nino started again and Adrien's burning green eyes stared him down knowing what his next question was. "When is he-"

"I don't know." Adrien said quickly.

Everyone felt the immediate tension from Adrien's words. All Nino could do was give Adrien as noise of understanding and a nod.

"I've fantasized about his return for the last three or four years now." Adrien sighed miserably again. "Every birthday, Christmas, fashion reveal, photo shoot….every **day** I expect him to just be standing there when I open the front door with that same grin on his face."

"That's gotta be rough." Nino placed his fist gently up to his friend's limp shoulder and nudged him. "My dad left my mom when I was twelve, he said he'd come visit me on my birthday or Christmas ever year, but I only saw him once and it was by accident."

"Do you ever get to call him?" Adrien asked.

"I can call him any time I want, but I'd rather not dwell on him seeing as he has no intention of visiting me ever again. I've accepted the loss and have moved on." Nino hoped his words gave the other boy some comfort and closure.

"My problem is I know where he is, I can see his designs in the local magazines. He just won't pick up the phone and return my letters. This month's Vouge magazine had my perfume ad **right next** to his fall sweater ad!" Adrien whimpered and Nino sensed that the high tides were about to flood the gates of Mt. Agreste.

' _That's so sad! There must be an explanation!'_ Marinette thought as she kept her hand clamped over her mouth.

"Try calling him from someone else's phone, he might answer if he doesn't know it's you calling." Nino suggested and held out his phone for his friend.

Adrien thought on it a moment. It wasn't a bad idea.

"That's too underhanded. If he doesn't want to talk to me he doesn't have to." Adrien scowled and gently pushed the phone away.

"Then let me call him!" Nino exclaimed and grabbed Adrien's phone. Being best buds had its perks, he knew the unlock code to his phone which Marinette did her best to memorize. He found the contact number and dialed it from his own phone.

' _Eight, nine, nine, three! Eight, nine, nine, three!'_ she thought over and over again, but Alya was one step ahead and saved the number in her phone.

As the phone rang Adrien listened in carefully. To his surprise he heard the phone answer and a caution man reply.

" _Hello_?" Was the simple monotone voice of the man Adrien knew well. With wide emerald eyes of both surprise and excitement Adrien stared at Nino who returned the stare in almost terror.

"Is this Felix?" Nino asked somberly.

"I might be, depending on who is asking. How did you get this number?" the voice on the other end sounded either annoyed or wary.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I'm a friend of your brother, Adrien, he-"

"Adrien's friend!?" the voice became ecstatic and high pitched. Nino jumped at the suddenness of his volume.

"Y-yes, he-"

"Can I talk to him? Are you two alone? Is he with you now?" Felix's voice became very excited and rushed.

"Sure…" Nino handed the phone off to a very disembodied Adrien.

"Felix?" Adrien asked in a tiny voice full of swirling emotions.

"Adrien are you ok? What did father do to you?" Felix asked, Adrien could sense the urgency in his voice.

"I'm fine, what do you mean what did father do?" Adrien asked as he gave Nino a confused ' _help me'_ look. All Nino could do was raise his eyebrows and adjust his glasses.

"He's been intercepting your mail, I've written to you several times this year already and you never answer your phone for me." Felix explained frantically.

"You've never called me back even once!" Adrien retorted.

"Father must have blocked my number on your service provider account. I should have known." Felix said through grit teeth.

"So all this time you've been trying to contact me?" Adrien asked with a smile that lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Of course!" Felix said as he too smiled light heartedly. "Why wouldn't I call my little brother? I've missed so many birthdays and holidays."

"Why haven't you come home yet?" Adrien asked with that glimmer of hope he only gets when he sees Ladybug rush in to save the day.

"I would love to, but there's no way I can get near the mansion without the guards seeing me. Father has me banned from the property." Felix said as he wiped his tears. "Can we meet somewhere private, where father won't know about?"

"My friends and I have a secret hang out location, I'll use Nino's phone to text you the address." Adrien was smiling from ear to ear.

"Bring all the gifts I've bought you over the years." Felix said suddenly serious in tone.

"Uh…the barbies and make up I threw away…" Adrien said in mild panic. What significance could there possibly be?

"No, the animal objects. The belt buckle, headband, and the necklace." Felix instructed as he maintained his straightforward tone.

"Okay, but why?" Adrien asked still very confused.

"I'll explain later. Right now I'm still in London, but if I leave the house now I can get to you by dinner rush." He explained.

"I'll be there!" Adrien nodded as he stood up abruptly. "And Felix…" he began softly.

"Yes?"

"I missed you."

Felix closed his eyes and smiled. "I missed you more than you realize."

The call was disconnected and Adrien turned to Nino and just unleashed a tornado of emotions to which Nino couldn't help but smile at. He hadn't seen Adrien this amped up since his father made his a scarf for his birthday.

"This is the best day ever!" Adrien practically yelled to the courtyard.

Heads turned everywhere and Chloe's ears picked up on her beloved's excitement. She came strolling over to him where she gave him her typical sassy look and placed her hands on her hips. Adrien leaped forwards and placed his hands on her shoulders with so much force that she had to grab on to his forearms to keep from falling over.

"Ow! Adrikins, I know you adore me, but this is a one of a kind jacket and-"

"Chloe, I have the best news in the world!" Adrien's sparkling eyes beamed at her and she blinked at him.

"Ohhh my Adrikins, I thought you were saving this for graduation day!" she blushed back at him. "If you want to rush this then I have no choice, I'm ready!" she posed dramatically awaiting his love confession.

"Felix is coming back tonight!"

Chloe froze and her delighted expression turned into pure curiosity as she blinked several times at him. Her entire body language transformed from sassy queen to excited little girl. She clenched her fists and brought them to her chin as she gasped and grinned at him.

"Really?" she asked with joy. Not phony joy either, the real emotion that she'd had locked away in her heart for years. "Felix is coming back?"

"Yes, and we're all going to meet at Marinette's bakery. It's the one place father wouldn't look for us!"

"Ew! If I'm going to be seeing Felix again it isn't going to be at some cheap run down bread shop! Felix deserves to see us both in my top floor penthouse suite room! He-"

"No, my father must never know that Felix is coming!" Adrien hushed her with a finger over her lips.

She blushed madly at the touch and as much as she wanted to keep his finger there, she moved it so she could speak. "But why? Is it a surprise visit?"

He let go of her and took a smell step back. "No." His gaze fixated on the grass below them. "Apparently he's been keeping us apart for some reason. He blocked Felix's number on my phone without my knowledge and he'd been intercepting my letters from him as well." Adrien grit his teeth and made a fist at his side.

"Why would your father do that? That's his own son!" she said with a huff and placed her hands on her hips. She'd reverted back to her usual self and made a scoffing noise of annoyance.

"I wish I knew…" he mumbled.

The look of sorrow overtook Adrien's perfect features again and Chloe relaxed a bit. If there was one thing she wouldn't tolerate it was Adrien being sad. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her chin on his left shoulder.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation." She whispered to him. "Your father loves you both."

It was one of those rare moments in which Chloe seemed human. Adrien wrapped his arms around her in return and they stayed that way for a few moments. Marinette would usually be seething right now, but she found the moment endearing, even if the love-rival witch had her claws on her angel.

"Does Marinette know we're going to use her bakery?" Nino said knowingly.

Adrien's eyes popped open in realization. "Maybe we should ask her first…heh…" Adrien said as he let go of Chloe.

"Of course we can use my bakery's party room!" Marinette said quickly as she burst out from behind the bushes with Alya in tow.

The word spread like fire throughout their class that Adrien's brother was coming to visit at the bakery after dinner rush. Adrien only expected the initial five of them, but the whole class showed up and the party room was packed. Sabine and Tom had closed the bakery for the evening and took all of their unsold goods and allowed Marinette and her friends to share them.

There was a wedding cake no one picked up, dozens of cookies, bonbons, croissants, macaroons, and pies. On the wedding cake Marinette wrote 'Welcome Home Felix' in green icing. Adrien would normally have thought it was too over the top, but he was too excited to see his brother again. It was starting to get dark when Adrien sighed and began to wonder if Felix wasn't going to show up at all.

"Don't look so glum, it's rush hour traffic out there, he probably forgot how busy Paris is at dinner rush." Nino said as he took a seat next to Adrien.

"Would you like to learn how to make macaroons while we wait?" Marinette asked sweetly. "It'll help pass the time and get your mind out of those dark thoughts for a while!"

"I'd love to." Adrien said as he stood up and followed her into the kitchen. Alya, Nino, and Chloe followed them and each made their own plate of macaroons.

Alya's came out very undercooked and a bit gooey. "I love them half baked!" she said in delight as she popped one into her mouth.

Nino's were burnt and inedible.

Marinette's were perfect, she had mastered the art of the macaroon a few years ago.

Adrien's were a little sloppy, but tasted great.

Chloe's were an absolute masterpiece.

"Woah Chloe!" Adrien said in awe as he saw her yellow macaroons attacked neatly on the platter.

"Of course mine are perfect!" Chloe said with her hands on her hips and her nose in the air proudly.

"You did a great job!" Marinette complimented her. Chloe slowly dropped her pose and looked at the blue-eyes rival and sighed. Marinette gave her a quizzical look.

"It's the only talent I've learned on my own." Chloe said almost depressed. "My mother never taught me how to cook like a normal woman, but she made macaroons for me all the time. She disappeared when I was only seven. My head chef was like a second mother to me, he taught me how to make macaroons and bonbons last summer."

"Well if you ever want to hang out you can join me sometime!" Marinette offered, the fact that Chloe was her arch nemesis in life suddenly became a nonfactor. The innocent smile on Marinette's face was something Chloe never got to witness before. _A friend wanted to hang out with her for reasons beyond her wealth and beauty._

"Oh please!" Chloe suddenly changed her tone back to the high and mighty princess. "If I was going to bake silly old macaroons and bonbons with you… _it'd be at my chef's kitchen_!" she hesitated. "We have enough room for everyone there, your bakery is too small."

"Everyone?" Marinette asked. She looked around to see that the five of them barely fit behind the counter together. "Deal." She smiled brightly.

"Don't go getting any ideas either, this is a one-time offer. So don't go thinking I'm doing this to be nice to you! I just want to prove I can bake better than the baker's daughter!" Chloe said stiffly and Marinette chuckled, she knew better. She knew Chloe was using a cover story.

Adrien smiled again for the first time in a few hours, Chloe was actually attempting to get along with someone other than himself. The half-hearted bickering between Marinette and Chloe continued for a few minutes before a small noise was heard from the door.

Just outside the bakery a very luxurious car pulled up and parked on the side street. A tall slender man in an expensive vest suit walked up to the bakery door to see the 'closed' sign hanging in the window. He frowned.

' _I know I'm late, but I didn't think they'd be closed by the time I got here… Why didn't Adrien call me?'_ Felix thought as he looked at his phone. A paper sign written in green caught his attention

' _ **Welcome Felix!'**_

He smiled. _'Adrien closed a whole bakery for me?'_

He was glad to see that the door wasn't locked and he stepped inside. The bell above the door went off and Adrien's heart skipped a beat. The adrenaline rushed through his chest and up to his cheeks. The entrance of the shop wasn't visible from the kitchen or party room, but everyone heard the bell jingle and they all froze. Adrien's hands shook slightly as he took the flour encrusted apron off and peeked around the corner to witness his elder brother looking all around at the empty shelves where the baked goods were usually kept.

Adrien stepped out from behind the counter and stood a mere few feet (meters) away from the man he hadn't seen in years. Felix had his back to him and didn't hear him walk over. Felix was busy examining the Ladybug décor and advertisements. The moment was surreal to Adrien, tears pooled in his eyes and threatened to fall before he could even speak.

"F-felix…" Adrien said shakily. Felix's head whipped around to see his younger brother standing there half in tears and covered head to toe in flour.

"Adrien!" Felix shouted as he dropped his suit case and grabbed his brother in a hug that rivaled Gorilla's strength.

"You'll ruin your suit!" Adrien exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Felix cried out as he lifted Adrien a few inches off the ground. "I missed you too much to let a little flour come between us!"

Everyone gathered around to witness the moment, it brought tears to Marinette's eyes and Chloe ran over and joined in on the hug.

"Felix! I missed you!" she said through a sob. Felix set Adrien down and looked Chloe up and down from head to toe.

"Well well, Princess is all grown up now." He said warmly at her. "When did you become a lady? Have I really been gone **that** long?"

"Uhhuh!" Chloe was unable to speak properly as she forced her face into his chest.

"Adrien, when did you get so tall? Have you been working out? Why are you prettier than me?" Felix asked lightspeed fast as he grabbed him by the cheeks.

"It's been about three years, hasn't it? I'm sixteen now!" Adrien said with a blushing giggle. "You've gotten taller yourself, you know!"

Felix looked up to see around fifteen or so other people gathered around, all of them Adrien and Chloe's age. He raised an eyebrow and gave Adrien a worried glance.

"Oh, these are my classmates. They couldn't resist when I told them my long-lost brother was coming to visit. We ended up having to close the whole bakery so we could all fit in." Adrien said nervously hoping Felix didn't mind the extra company.

"I'm happy to see that you two have made so many friends over the years." Felix said with relief. "I was worried that father had done to you what he did to me. He locked me in that house through all of high school. When I turned 18 I basically ran away."

"He did actually, but I managed to convince him to let me go to high school half way through my first year." Adrien said as he noticed the woe in Felix's eyes.

"I'm glad you won your freedom back." Felix half joked. "By the way, you didn't need to reserve a whole bakery for me."

"It wasn't really intended, this is Marinette's bakery and she voluntarily closed it for us." Adrien said as he pointed at the blushing girl with dark blue pigtails.

Felix cocked a grin. "You two must be _really close_."

"Yeah, I'm really close to everyone here." Adrien said not realizing the hidden meaning behind Felix's words. Marinette understood the meaning well and turned bright red. Alya and Nino did a whooping call and Chloe began to rant about how she was the closest person in the world to Adrien.

After everything settled down Felix joined them in eating the green wedding cake which he felt honored to have his name on. It was a wild night of music, sweets, tears, reminiscing, and even some games. It was all dreamlike until a loud rumble caused the building to shake.

Marinette and Adrien groaned in unison, they knew full well what was happening.

"I'm gonna go check to see what that noise was! It could be my oven exploding or the freezer short circuiting!" Marinette lied as she dashed out the back door to transform.

"I'll check the front to make sure no one gets in!" Adrien lied and bolted for the front door leaving Felix behind with a very cautious expression.

After another set of rumbles Felix slowly looked down into the box of items that he requested Adrien to bring with him and opened it. He fumbled through them until he found the silver belt buckle with bat wings. He attached it to his belt and stood up and calmly made his way to the front door.

"Felixikins, stay with me and guard me! I'm scared!" Chloe said in a phony voice, she knew damn well that Chat Noir and Ladybug would save them all, she just wanted to be alone with Felix.

"I'm going to look for Adrien and make sure he is safe." Felix said solemnly before turning to Chloe and winking. "I trust you to protect your friends while I'm gone, you're quite strong yourself."

Chloe blushed and agreed.

Once outside he could see Chat Noir and Ladybug fighting a massive akumatized victim. An orb of light emerged from his belt buckle and out popped a batlike figure. Felix didn't even glance at it as he strolled casually down the dark street towards an alley and hid behind the walls of the tall buildings. The bat floated up to his face and squeaked at him almost wickedly.

"Are you **sure** about using **me** of all the Kwamis you could have picked from?" the bat said teasingly.

"Vaati, this is no time to question me. Jackk and Boazz wouldn't know what to do here. You and I however worked well together in the past." Felix said firmly.

"Well Felix old buddy, do your thing!" Vaati shrugged.

"Vaati, wings out." Felix said and Vaati was sucked back into the belt buckle and Felix transformed into a dark figure with bat ears, thigh high black boots, black bodysuit, shoulder length black gloves, and large bat wings that connected from under the arms down to the wrists and up to the shoulders. The silver bat miraculous turned black and the center of it showed six fangs that lit up red.

At a neck-breaking speed he took flight to join the fight with Chat Noir and Ladybug. The akuma was a large balloon animal shaped like an elephant and it had Chat Noir wrapped in its trunk. Ladybug was about to use her luckycharm when the earpiercing screech hit her senses like a freight train. Chat struggled to cover his ears before they bled. The screech had immobilized the balloon elephant in place.

"What in the world was that?" Chat croaked as he writhed in agony.

Before Ladybug could even answer a dark figure swooped down front the top of a building and used his sharp wings to pop the balloon animal. Chat was tangled in a mess of deflated rubber, but was cut out by the wings of the new hero. The bat helped him out of his mess and stood Chat upright.

Both Ladybug and Chat looked him up and down and gave a gawking stare.

"Are you a super hero?" Ladybug asked pensively.

"Yes, I am Mercielago, the bat miraculous holder." He said darkly as Chat had an uneasy feeling about him.

"I don't recall seeing a bat miraculous at Master Fu's house." Ladybug said in almost wonder.

"Master Fu does not have all of the miraculouses. There are dozens of them. He only ever had seven of them. I have some of the others, but today I am using the bat miraculous." He explained.

"You have more than one miraculous?!" Chat asked dumbfounded.

"Did you know you can wield more than one at once, but it gets very difficult to do so." He explained as another loud noise could be heard further down the street.

A balloon tiger was ripping apart cars and chasing civilians. The three jumped in and managed to pop the tiger as three more animals rushed them from around the corner. Chat's sharp claws popped the horse as Mercialago's sharp wings popped the alligator. Ladybug's lucky charm turned into a sword in which she was able to pop the snake balloon.

Hawkmoth stared on in wonder. "Since when was the bat miraculous found? It's been lost for ccenturies!" He continued to watch the fight in almost horror as the trio slashed away at the balloons like they were nothing. "The last thing I need is for there to be other miraculous holders helping Chat Noir and Ladybug!" he grit his teeth.

The clown began pumpking faster and faster with his air pump and dozens of balloon animals sprang forth. Just as Mercielago was ready to active his super power Chat Noir jump ahead.

" **Cataclysm!"** he shouted as he swiped them all down in one swing of his deadly paw. Mercielago watched in pure awe at how Chat Noir pummeled his enemies with ease. Seeing how amazing Chat Noir and Ladybug were on television was nothing compared to seeing it firsthand.

"There it is! The akuma!" Chat shouted as he pointed to the clown's air pump.

"This party is over Pennywise!" Ladybug shoulder as her sword stabbed through the pump with ease. "Back to the sewers with you!"

The butterfly emerged and Ladybug cleansed it and set the damage back to normal. The buildings that had been crumpled were fixed and the cars that had been strewn across the streets were put back to their normal places.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unison as they pounded their fists together. Mercielago watched in amusement as his aura of darkness faded. He knew how strong the duo was, but he never imagined that they'd make him feel utterly puny in their presence.

"Thank you, Mercielago." Ladybug smiled at him.

"I'm just glad I'm finally useful again." Mercielago said sheepishly. "I'm just disappointed that you two were so strong I didn't even get to use my secret power!" he said as he held up his detachable belt buckle that had sharp bat wings on it. The center of the buckle showed a screen much like Ladybug's yo-yo and Chat's pole.

"We've been doing fine until now, we could have handled it without you, but it's always nice to not have to struggle for the victory like we usually do. Winning without much of a fight is always a nice change of pace!" Chat said with a gloat.

"I think what Chat is trying to say is we appreciate the help, having a third hero makes everything easier." Ladybug giggled. "We're glad to meet you."

"I'm here to stay, so don't fret when the villains start getting tougher from here on out now that Hawkmoth knows there's a third villain." Mercielago said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean? Isn't Hawkmoth already trying his best? Why wouldn't he send tougher akumas out before? Why wait for a third hero?" Ladybug inquired.

"You see, the more miraculous holders that are active, the stronger his akumas get. The only reason today seemed like a piece of cake is because I didn't activate my miraculous until the akuma was already made." He explained. Ladybug and Chat Noir gave each other a frantic look. "I'd say it's best for me to deactivate my miraculous, but I have a goal to accomplish."

"And what goal would that be?" Chat asked with a confused expression.

"My father is Hawkmoth." Mercielago said in near monotone. Chat and Ladybug did a double take. "He hurt my mother and I want revenge on her behalf. He has her old miraculous which I intend to reclaim."

"How long have you known Hawkmoth's identity?" Ladubug asked, but before Mercielago could answer her earrings started beeping.

"For years now, it's only a matter of time before he realizes that his akuma are getting stronger and he is able to active his ultimate weapon." Mercielago said as Chat's ring began to beep as well.

"What weapon?" Ladybug asked quickly.

"He can akumatize multiple people at once with different powers. He gets one step closer to this ability the more miraculouses that activate. However…" Mercielago paused to give Ladybug an intense glare.

"You'll have to explain more next time, I'm about to detransform!" Ladubug said as she hooker her yoyo to the top of a building and was whisked off to another street. Chat followed suit and pole vaulted in the opposite direction.

Mercielago returned to his dark alley and detransformed. Vaati reemerged and groaned loudly.

"I'm so hungry!" the bat squaked as he landed as a deadweight on Felix's palm.

"I didn't even use the batterang." Felix said flatly.

"But it's been years since I've gotten the chance to stretch my wings and the first thing I do is fight an akuma? I haven't fought an actual akuma in over seven hundred years!" Vaati whined as he flailed in his open palm.

"Fine, but next time you're getting fruit." Felix said as he held up his index finger of his other hand to the bat kwami who bit it with joy.

Adrien and Marinette returned to the bakery to see that everyone was safe and sound. Chloe was bandaging Felix's finger up as the two sat down next to him.

"I cut it on a piece of glass outside when I went to look for you." Felix lied as he saw Adrien's worried glance. Marinette's eyebrow furrowed.

' _The ladybug spell should have reversed all damage and injuries, why didn't it reverse Felix's cut?'_ she thought. _'Neither Chat Noir or Mercielago got cut at all in the fight, so he can't be either of them. He must have cut it after I cleansed the town.'_

The party wrapped up with a bunch of hugs and greetings. Felix grabbed the box that Adrien brought and carried it to his car and set it in the floor of the passenger seat. Felix offered to take Adrien home as everyone else walked home. The car ride was fun to Adrien, he got alone time with Felix to talk about the silly and girly gifts they'd gotten each other in the past and how many holidays they needed to make up for. Adrien rolled the sunroof shut and turned off the music and Adrien became curious.

"We're not going the right direction, do you not remember how to get home?" Adrien asked, he wasn't nervous, but he was on high alert.

"I'm not taking you back to that hellhole." Felix said sternly. "I want you to come stay with me, I rented a hotel room at the far end of town so that not even the Bourgeois can find us."

"But why?" Adrien was starting to feel the anxiety seep in.

"Father will keep you locked in that house now that a new super hero has emerged." Felix said as he rounded a sharp corner.

"Why? Won't that mean I'm even safer in the streets than before?" Adrien couldn't quite grasp what could possibly be wrong. Wordlessly, Felix pulled up to a rundown hotel that probably didn't even have its own website.

Adrien pensively followed Felix to a room at the top of the building. It was only three stories tall, but there were no other buildings as tall nearby so the view of Paris was serene and unparalleled. Felix closed the curtains and locked the door. He set the box on one of the two beds and pulled out his suitcase and laid it next to the box.

"Why did you want all that stuff back from me anyways?" Adrien asked as he sat down on the adjacent bed and watched his brother pull out the snake fang necklace and the bunny ear headband.

"It's going to take a small army of us…." Felix mumbled as he opened the suitcase to reveal four fancy pieces of jewelry inside.

"Uhhh…what?" Adrien asked dumbly as he watched Felix set a pair of brass knuckles, two horns looped in circles, and two pairs of earrings. "What are these for?"

Felix resisted the urge to smirk, but the situation was too serious for joking around.

"Do you know what a miraculous is?" Felix started and Adrien's eyes widened, but then softened again.

"Yeah, they're the things that Hawkmoth is after. He wants Ladybug and Char Noir's miraculouses." Adrien answered. This was public knowledge and nothing to be suspicious about.

"There are many other miraculouses, but so far only four are on the game board." Felix said as he turned to Adrien who was swallowing a lump in his throat. "Thus far the ladybug, the black cat, the bat, and the butterfly are the only ones who have been activated."

"I s-see, news of that new hero spread pretty quick….. didn't it?" Adrien stammered. "That Merci…what's his name again?" he said pretending to not know many details.

"Mercielago, it's Spanish for bat." Felix told him as he held up his belt buckle. "I am Mercielago, tonight I activated the miraculous that I'd assumed for years you'd awaken yourself, but you never did."

Adrien's eyes wandered from the buckle to his brother's sincere expression. His mouth hung open a bit as he watched the bat kwami peek out from Felix's collar. He was speechless, both excited and heartbroken. Excited because he'd get to kick akuma-ass on a daily basis with his brother, but heartbroken because he's been keeping this amazing secret for years now.

"But wait, then that means…. You said your father was Hawkmoth! That can't be true!" Adrien's emerald eyes lost their sparkle as he sunk to the floor.

"How did you know I said father was Hawkmoth? I only told that to….Ladybug….and Chat…Noir…" Felix said slowly as he kneeled before Adrien and lifted his hands. He saw a silver ring that looked very ordinary resting upon Adrien's finger. "Does father know about this ring?" he asked as he squeezed Adrien's hand tighter than he meant to.

"Yes, but he doesn't know what it is…" Adrien said as he bit his lip.

"Are you Chat Noir?" Felix asked as he stood back up and took a step backwards.

Adrien rose to his feet with his gaze fixated on his own shoes. Plagg popped his head up and waved. "Hey Felix, been a while, eh buddy?"

Felix waved back dumbly, almost in denial. "No wonder you didn't activate another miraculous, _you already had one_!" Felix applauded the teary eyes Adrien.

"You know my brother?" Adrien asked Plagg.

"Yeah, he was Chat Noir at one time about seven years ago. Ladybug wasn't around, but Master Fu let Felix use me to stop the spider miraculous from causing a lot of trouble. He never went public though and he only transformed a few times." Plagg explained.

"I thought you smelled like camembert cheese!" Felix laughed loudly and Adrien looked up at him in with in his eyes.

"Does this mean you're here to stay?" Adrien smiled weakly. "Mercielago said he was sticking around for a while, you're him right?"

"Of course, as I was saying earlier before you both almost detransformed, the akumas will be a lot stronger from here on out, but they'll also be further apart. You're used to seeing them daily, but you won't see them but once a week or so." Felix explained as he laid a hand on Adrien's left shoulder.

"That just means less chances to see Ladybug." Adrien frowned.

"Ahh, the cat's curse!" Felix sighed out dreamily.

"The what?"

"The cat's curse, every Chat Noir ever has fallen madly in love with his Ladybug. It's not a real curse, but that's fate for you." Felix laughed.

"Is father really Hawkmoth?" Adrien asked trying to change the subject. "You said he hurt mother, what did he do?"

Felix's smile dropped and he turned to Adrien with a twinge of sorrow in his eyes. "Do you remember going to Tibet for vacation when we were small?"

"Yes, it was a blast!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Mother and father found a book about the miraculouses there, along with the butterfly and peacock miraculouses. They used to wield their powers with great honor and pure intentions, but after the wasp and spider miraculouses emerged in Xinjiang they were forced to use their powers against people just as strong as them for the first time. Father was too stubborn to admit that his powers relied heavily on using other people and he began to use people with negative emotions rather than pure intentions to fight. One of his akumatized followers stuck mother in combat and paralyzed her from the waist down." Felix paused as he took a seat on the bed and Adrien sat next to him.

"Wait, where is mom? Do you know? Is she ok? Can I see her soon?" Adrien asked as he grabbed Felix by the collar of his vest which cause Vaati to flee. Plagg followed Vaati over to the window and began playfully pouncing at him.

"Mother is fine, she is in London getting therapy. You'll get to see her quite soon actually." Felix said softly. "But you mustn't allow father to know where she is. She may never get to walk again…" he added with a shiver.

Adrien wasn't sure if he was supposed to be excited or depressed, but he quivered and let go of Felix's vest.

"Why does father want the ultimate power of the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculouses?" Adrien asked.

"I can take a few guesses, but I'm not entirely sure. I am certain however that he is up to no good." Felix said as he held the bat miraculous in his hand.

"You mentioned that it would take a small army, I'm assuming you meant to defeat fath-Hawkmoth." Adrien said.

"Indeed, and back to that topic… I have another detail to add." Felix began and Adrien's ears burned to hear more. "Not just anyone can wield a miraculous, it takes a very strong willed being to bring out the best in the super hero. The wrong person, even if they're strong, won't match up with a Kwami very well. Seeing you in combat has showed me that you're a great fit for the cat miraculous, far better than I was. I prefer Vaati over there because we sync up so well. I sent him to you in hopes that since you're my brother that you'd do well with him. Apparently that isn't necessary though."

Adrien looked over to see that Vaati and Plagg were across the room locked in a rock, paper, scissors deathmatch.

"I get along great with Plagg, but sometimes his love for stinky cheese overwhelms me." He laughed lightly. Felix smirked.

"Be glad it isn't aged goat cheese he likes…" Felix chided. Adrien stuck out his tongue and gagged.

"Those friends of yours at the bakery, how much do you trust them? How well do you know them?" Felix asked as he picked up the brass knuckle set and held them in his open palm.

"I know them all quite well, I've spent three years in high school with the exact same class. I've seen them handle akumas without a miraculous, I've seen them charge in and help Ladybug and I with no weapons or powers…." Adrien smiled and looked over to Felix to add, "and win!"

"Even Chloe?" Felix smirked knowing the girl's true nature.

" _ **Especially**_ Chloe!" Adrien winked.

"We have our work cut out for us tomorrow then!" Felix grinned. "At long last the miraculouses will have their masters again."

"Tomorrow?" Adrien asked curiously. "Tomorrow is the Halloween party though!"

"Master Fu is on his way to deliver three miraculouses to chosen heroes who he has watched closely over the last three years. Your party may have to wait." Felix winked. "And I will be delivering all of these miraculouses to the list of people he gave me."

"These are **all** miraculouses?!" Adrien shouted as he stared at the six objects on the bed.

"Yes, they are the snake, ox, rabbit, rooster, tiger, and wolf miraculouses." Felix said as he set the brass knuckles back in the suitcase along with the others. "I have spent the last three years travelling the world to find these. I've bought some of them, dug some up, and I even stole one from a villain."

"I bet Nino would make a good wolf, Alya a good tiger, Chloe a good snake, and Marinette a good rabbit." Adrien pondered.

"Actually, the list Master Fu gave me combined with the list he has for his three miraculouses doesn't include that Marinette girl, yet she seemed the most capable to me." Felix pondered.

"She **is** sort of clumsy, but she's incredibly brave!" Adrien said. "I bet he's got a secret miraculous for her!"

"No such thing." Felix pondered.

"What makes you think Marinette was the most capable?" Adrien asked.

"She was the very first to respond to the rumbles of the akuma. She knew it wasn't her stove exploding or her freezing shutting off. She was running to go save people or keep her parents calm. She was the first responder and the only one to not get scared. She had the qualities of a super hero, but I don't understand why Master Fu didn't include her!" Felix said with annoyance. "I've never once doubted his actions and choices, there must have been a reason why."

"Maybe we can ask Master Fu tomorrow before he gives away all the miraculouses?" Adrien suggested.

"Perhaps, but for now we should rest. It's already past midnight and **you** have school in the morning!" Feliz said as he touched Adrien's nose with his bandaged finger.

Tomorrow was going to be the clusterfuck of the millennia.

 _ **BLK: Yes, I stole the name Vaati from Legend of Zelda.**_


	2. II: Neuf

_**BLK: Sorry if there are typos, this was waaay too long to proofread without a few mistakes making their way in.**_

 _ **Blacktober**_

"Nooroo, explain now!" Gabriel demanded with a piercing glare at the kwami.

"Master, I'm sorry but you can't stop it from happening!" Nooroo said with a frail whimper.

"Why has a third super hero risen? Where did he come from?" he said as he peered out the open window of his attic.

"The bat miraculous isn't nearly as strong as Chat Noir's and Ladybug's. He's not that big of a threat!" Nooroo tried to reason with him.

"Nonsense! He is helping them, that is all that matters." Gabriel snatched Nooroo from the air and brought him up to his face. "I **must** have their miraculouses! If you know who the bat boy is or where the other miraculouses are, you need to tell me **now**!"

"I'm sorry master, but I do not have knowledge of these things. The bat miraculous went missing in Brazil over seven hundred years ago. Most of the others have been missing for even longer than that!" Nooroo whined in pain.

Gabriel released Nooroo and thought a moment. "I know there are over fifty miraculouses, but which ones have been activated in the last hundred years?"

"Uhm…" Nooroo pondered a moment. "Less than ten."

"How many have been found though?" he asked pensively.

"Around twenty or so."

"I don't think my akumas could handle more super heroes than the current trio." Gabriel grimaced.

"Well…." Nooroo started, but stopped himself. He could tell him the truth about the miraculous to akuma ratio, but he didn't wish to help this evil man any more than he was forces to. Then again, it was only a matter of time before Gabriel discovered the truth on his own.

"Spit it out bug, what is it?" Gabriel scorned. Nooroo winced.

"The more miraculouses that are activated, the stronger your akuma will become, but…"

Gabriel's eyes darted over to the kwami intensely. "But?" he was eager to hear more.

"It'll drain my energy so much that I won't be able to produce as many as often. I'd need to rest in between akumas." Nooroo explained knowing full well that Gabriel wouldn't allow him more than a day's rest. He feared the worst.

"What happens if you make more than one akuma at a time?" he asked as he glared at the trembling kwami.

"If I don't eat enough leaves or flowers and I don't get enough rest, I will get sick and eventually die." Nooroo hoped that this would deter Gabriel from abusing his powers.

"I see, well I can't accomplish my goal without a kwami, so producing as many as possible at once isn't an option." He said stiffly as he closed the shutters on the window.

Nooroo took a deep sigh of relief before Gabriel motioned for him to follow him.

"So tell me something." The man began as he exited the attic. Natalie wasn't at home, Gorilla was off duty, and Adrien was still asleep, so the house was his to do as he pleased without interruption.

"Yes, master?" Nooroo squeaked.

"How many miraculouses have ever activated at one time?" Gabriel asked as he began to brew a pot of coffee.

"At the very dawn of our existences, all of them were active. There were hundreds of us. Most were destroyed by accident by their users from abuse and neglect. Lots of us were locked away in shrines, tombs, and sunken treasure chests. However about twenty miraculouses are still circulating to this day. The most powerful seven miraculouses were heavily guarded and were kept safe from being lost or broken." Nooroo explained.

"I'm assuming you mean the ladybug, black cat, butterfly, peacock, fox, bee, and turtle. Correct?" he asked as he poured his cup.

"Yes, and the ladybug and black cat were the most powerful of all. The bat wasn't even one of the most powerful seven miraculouses. I don't feel like he's a true threat to your plan master." Nooroo pleaded. If he could get Gabriel to relax then the war wouldn't escalate.

"If the akumas are going to get stronger now that this new bat miraculous has activated, does this endanger my son more?" he asked as he took that first sip of coffee that brings you back to your senses.

"Well…maybe. If you can keep Adrien away from the site of the akuma attacks, then he won't get hurt." Nooroo said. "Perhaps keep the akumas away from the school and home?"

"But that school is a breeding ground of negative emotions!" Gabriel said sternly.

"Would you ever akumatize Adrien?" Nooroo asked and Gabriel froze.

He set the coffee cup on the counter and thought for a moment.

"At one point I'd considered it when he was upset about me grounding him, I'd even sent an akuma out to possess him, but it didn't work. He seemed too used to disappointment and depression for the akuma to settle inside of him properly. I then vowed to never try to use him ever again. There are things I am and am not willing to do to get my wish."

Nooroo could feel the love for his son in his words and smiled. "Then why did you use Felix? Do you not love him too?"

Gabriel turned and gave the most demonic glare at the frightened kwami. " **Never say his name in my presence again!** "

Gabriel retreated to his bedroom with his coffee and left Nooroo on the kitchen floor to cry. Gabriel took a moment to cool his head and collect his thoughts. He finished his coffee and made his way to Adrien's room to see if he'd woken up for school yet.

He knocked on the door several times before opening it. "Adrien, please do hurry and get ready. I have a morning meeting and I'm going to drive you to school myself."

No answer.

"Adrien?" he asked again as looked all around to see that his bed was made and no sign of life. "That boy, running off early without his bodyguard again." He sighed out and closed the door.

Meanwhile at the hotel room the sun was just rising and in the right bed Adrien slept peacefully. In the left bed Felix woke up early and was lying awake lost in thought. Today was the day; the day all hell was to break loose. He knew that Master Fu would be handing out the miraculouses and the akumas would become even stronger. It was a necessarily evil however.

' _Once over ten miraculouses are activated….we will finally have our chance…'_ Felix thought as Adrien's alarm began to ring.

Felix sat up in bed as the groggy Adrien fumbled with his phone to turn the alarm off. Felix watched as Adrien half asleep got out of bed and headed for the window and pushed on it. Adrien kept pushing and reaching for a handle. Felix let out a very amused giggle as he watched his brother struggle with the window lock. He continued to watch with great humor as Adrien began stumbling around the whole room looking for the bathroom before finding it and crashing into the toilet which was on the opposite side as the one in his room. Felix let out a hearty laugh that brought him out of his sleepy daze. Adrien shook his head and looked all around to see a very unfamiliar and modest bathroom.

"Where am I?" he asked as he sat up. "Have I been kidnapped?"

"Oh man, you really still have a hard time waking up, don't you?" Felix giggled from the bathroom doorway.

Adrien's head whirled around to see his elder bother's messy bedhead. "Fe-lix…?" he mumbled out dumbly. "Oh, Felix!" he said again as reality began to set it. "Right, we're in a hotel room…heh heh…" he stood up and Felix walked away still laughing. An embarrassed blush crept onto Adrien's face as he realized that Felix used to tease him all the time about his sleepwalking in the morning.

As Felix got dressed, Adrien showered the left over flour and icing out of his hair. Adrien examined his dirty clothes and grimaced at the thought of putting them back on. A soft knock on the door caught his attention and he opened it slightly. Without a word Felix handed him a change of clothes. Adrien put on the super fancy suit vest and pants, they were a near identical match to his brothers. He felt very happy to be wearing one of Felix's famous designs, father **never** allowed him to own anything Felix made.

As Adrien emerged from the bathroom Felix gave him a satisfied grin and held up his suitcase. "Let's skip school today and go get breakfast with a _**special lady**_." Felix said with a tone that brought Adrien's adrenaline up. With a glimmer of hope in his eyes Felix nodded his head. "Mother is waiting for us!"

The three hour drive to London was the most nerve wracking and jittery he's ever been in his life. Felix couldn't help but watch Adrien hold back his goofy smile and his fidgeting. Not even the music was able to take the edge off of Adrien's hype. Neither Felix nor Adrien realized how hungry they were, but Vaati and Plagg had yet to stop complaining.

"Come on Felix! Just a drop?" Vaati moaned and he fakely reached out with his clawed wings and scratched at the man's neck lightly.

"Why didn't you pack more cheese?" Plagg whined with a phony hysterical sob.

"Would you two calm yourselves?" Felix barked back at them. "If not I'll go find Llang and have him chase you back inside your miraculouses!"

Both Plagg and Vaati silenced themselves and sat neatly on their masters' shoulders. Felix stifled a laugh. Adrien turned his head to see Plagg sitting stiff as a statue on his shoulder and Vaati with his eyes wide open on Felix's shoulder.

"Who's Llang?" Adrien asked curiously.

"The _ **wolf**_ Kwami." Felix said in a knowing tone that sent shivers up Plagg and Vaati's spines.

"Oh, because dogs eat cats and birds." Adrien chuckled. "Maybe if you don't behave I'll get a pet dog, eh Plagg?" Adrien nudged.

"I am not a **bird!** " Vaati huffed at Adrien. Felix's cheeks inflated as if holding in a laugh.

" _ **Oh please nooo!**_ " Plagg cried out in agony. Felix couldn't hold it in anymore and let loose a loud chuckle.

The rest of the ride was fairly silent, until Adrien's phone rang. His face turned ghost white. He let it ring a couple more times as he stared at it in mild horror as he contemplated if he should answer it or not.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to answer it?" Felix asked noticing the soulless expression on his brother's face.

"It's…. _ **father**_ …." Adrien said grimly. Felix's eyes narrowed.

"Answer it! If he thinks you're missing or in danger he'll have all of France looking for you!" Felix said as he pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car to eliminate as much background nosie as possible. Adrien nodded and answered it before the final ring.

"Hey dad, what's up?" he said as calmly as possible.

" _Adrien? Your teacher called and said you weren't at school."_ Gabriel said cautiously. He knew something was up because Adrien had left home so early that morning and didn't take his body guard with him.

"Yeah sorry, I uh…I was stopped by some fans and they insisted I take pictures and sign autographs and a…a movie producer has asked me to be in a movie so I'm with them filming a mock shot to see how it looks…." He lied as he glanced at Felix who could only return the helpless look.

"You're listed under **my** brand name, you cannot star in a movie without my permission." His father's voice was very stern. Felix sighed inaudibly in relief.

"Oh I haven't signed anything yet, I'm just having fun testing it out!" he said as he calmed down realizing that his father was buying into the lie. "I would never sign a contract without your permission of course, I was just bored!"

"Enjoy it while you can, but I won't approve of anything unless I've read the script and can freely make altercations to ensure that my brand isn't tarnished." He said and Adrien agreed and their call ended.

"Wow, saved by the biggest lie of my life!" Adrien sighed out.

"You sure now how to prance around him without him realizing it." Felix started the car again and got back on the highway.

"Yeah well, you learn a thing or two when you're not even allowed to leave the house on weekends or stay somewhere after school." Adrien boasted.

"Lucky, he wasn't that lenient with me." Felix frowned.

"I think after you rebelled he started getting softer on me, not wanting to make the same mistakes." Adrien added with a bit of guilt.

It took less than an hour from that point on to get to the penthouse where Felix lived in London. Adrien felt oddly calm and serene as he stepped inside the large mansion. It was very similar to his home in Paris, except with darker hues and no butterflies. Felix lead him through a set of double doors and up to a curtain before he stopped.

"She is fragile, please contain your emotions as best as you can." Felix warned and Adrien swallowed hard, the excitement was returning to him.

Felix pulled the curtain back and Adrien's eyes landed on the back of a blonde's woman head. She was lying in a bed with pillows propping her up. She stared out the window completely unaware of her sons staring at her in awe. Adrien bit his lower lip as tears poured out of his eyes. He wanted to run and jump into her arms, but he knew he'd injure her if he did so. He stifled a sob and she turned her head to see Felix with teary eyes and another blonde boy who was crying uncontrollably. She gasped and sat up all the way.

" _Adrien_!" she cried out with arms wide open.

Without another second he dashed forwards and wrapped his arms around her. He was on one knee and his face buried in her chest. Three years of worrying, scared she was dead, scared he'd never see her again, three years of loneliness all dissolved into pure joy as she ran her fingers through his hair and cried with him. He tried speaking, but only muffled cries and noises came out. Felix was forced to wipe a tear away, the scene was far too emotional for his taste. He hadn't seen his mother smile in so long that it no longer mattered whether or not Hawkmoth was defeated, all that mattered now was that the two were reunited. She gave him kisses all over his face and the top of his head as he squeezed her tightly. Felix retreated to his kitchen to instruct his chef to make a late brunch while Adrien managed to make a coherent sentence.

"Mom…I missed you so much…why didn't dad let me know that you were okay?" he looked up at her and she grabbed his face by the cheeks to wipe his tears away. "Why did father disown Felix?"

"He only wants to protect you and he loves Felix just as much as he loves you." She assured him with a soft coo. "Your father is very stubborn and very headstrong. He's doing what he can to protect you."

"Why is he doing all of these evil things then?" Adrien choked out.

"I never said he was doing a _**good**_ job. That man will never learn… I see on the news that he is looking for the miraculouses to grant himself ultimate powers, but I promise you it won't do what he wants them to do." She said as she continued to hold Adrien firmly in place against her chest.

Reluctantly, Adrien lifted his head from her cozy embrace to look her directly in the eyes. "What does he want it to do exactly?"

"He wants to heal me, but the cost is too great and I'm certain the miraculous doesn't even possess that kind of power." She said somberly as she stroked his hair again.

"What cost?" Adrien became worried.

Felix returned with a large tray of food and three drinks. He set them down beside them and looked Adrien in the eyes with a very piercing gaze.

"When you wear both the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculouses together in one and use their combined powers you become an unstoppable force, but you also get to do things that normal humans cannot. It's only been done once before and the previous wielder **died** as a direct cause of using this power." Felix explained.

"Wait, so father just wants to use the power to heal mother? He isn't trying to do something crazy like take over the world, right?" Adrien perked up.

Felix shook his head. "I'm assuming that's what he's wanting to do, but nowhere in the book does it state that the wielder will even gain that kind of ability. In fact, most of the miraculouses abilities aren't known, even some of the miraculouses I have with me haven't been used in thousands of years." Felix said as he handed Adrien a plate of food. Adrien's mouth watered as he took the first bite of food in over sixteen hours. Vaati and Plagg were over by the window sill eating fruit and cheese as the humans conversed.

"So Adrien," his mother began after she finished her plate. "I've seen all of your magazines and even got to see your latest interview live on TV. You've grown so tall and handsome, I've missed _**so much**_ …" she said with a bittersweet smile.

"Never again!" he said as he forced a mouthful down his throat. "Never again will you miss a single thing!" he exclaimed and the look in his eyes told her he wasn't fooling around.

"Promise?" she asked with that warm smile he'd missed so much.

"I promise, you'll get to come home someday and everything will go back to- no, everything will be **better** than it was before!" Adrien said with sheer determination. "Felix will get to come home, you will walk again, and father will repent for his actions!"

Somewhere inside Felix's heart a string was plucked and let to vibrate, much like a guitar string. A feeling of renewed vigor welled up in Felix's chest. He stood up and turned to Adrien and met his glare with his own determination.

"Okay, you got to see mother." Felix said with a fist held outwards towards him. "Are you ready to start the war that will end this tragedy once and for all?"

"Bring it!" Adrien said as he fist-bumped Felix's hand. "How are we going to do this?"

"First we'll gather up the classmates that you think will handle the task of being miraculous heroes well, then we'll narrow it down to who gets what miraculous." Felix said as Adrien looked thoughtful.

"We need to make sure Marinette gets a miraculous. I still think she could get the rabbit or wolf." Adrien said.

"I agree that she should have one, but rabbits are a graceful breed that signify elegance and the change of seasons, does she fit that category?" Felix asked. "Wolves are known for hearding and leading packs of others, is she a good leader?"

Adrien mumbled out a very low 'no' and was left to ponder which miraculous would do the most destruction. Given her clumsiness and a miraculous she'd be a force to be reckoned with. Plagg floated up to Adrien's shoulder and scoffed loudly.

"I don't think a klutz like **her** needs a miraculous! She can do enough damage without one!" Plagg chided. Adrien gave him a rude expression and a low growl. "Relax, all I'm saying is that it takes finesse to be a super hero, no one in your class fits that description besides you!"

"I saw plenty of potential in that room." Felix said and Plagg's ears twitched. "Not just in Marinette or Chloe, but in all of them. Alya is always ready to go with her phone out ready to run _face first_ into those balloon monsters, Nino helping passerby get to safety, Rose who remained cheerful and kept children from being scared, Juleka helping the elderly get out of the way, Sabrina organizing escape routes, Mylene and Ivan protecting each other, the list goes on." Felix said.

"Not one word of mention about Marinette, eh?" Plagg cackled knowingly.

"Marinette always manages to escape the cameras and news crews. She's very good at hiding and being crafty. Perhaps the fox miraculous would suit her?" Felix pondered.

"You sure have been watching the news like a hawk!" Adrien said with eyes that inquired to know more.

"I've been planning this moment for years now, but I never knew how to get ahold of you or if father had brainwashed you yet or not. I also feared whether or not you would be up to the task of wielding a miraculous." Felix admitted.

"Oh hey mom…by the way…" Adrien turned to her with a sheepish expression and a nervous laugh.

"You think I wouldn't recognize my boy just because he's got a mask over his eyes?" she raised a brow at him. "When you wield a miraculous you tend to inherit some of its traits, like seeing better in the dark for the cat, hearing better for the bat, seeing through disguises like the peacock and fox." She added with a knowing smile. "But I didn't need that power to recognize you my dearest _Adrikins_."

Adrien secretly despised that nickname now that Chloe used it so much.

"I suppose you really are the only one I could never fool." Adrien said as he leaned down and kissed her atop her head. "I have to go now, but I love you mother. We will be together again soon, I swear it."

"I love you both so much, I know you'll be safe with Ladybug at your side." She said as she held Adrien's right hand and Felix's left hand. "Chat Noir and Mercielago are strong enough to defeat any villain!"

Adrien had a hard time letting go of her hand as Felix ushered him out of the door and back into the car. Adrien understood that they were on a time limit and if he didn't make an appearance at home soon then their father would be overly suspicious. With a renewed resolve Adrien and Felix made the journey back to Paris where they made it just in time for school to end and preparations for the Halloween party were underway.

Felix dropped Adrien off a couple blocks away from the mansion and handed him the new cell phone that wasn't connected to their father's service provider.

"I'd let you out right at the front of the mansion, but I'd be seen and the whole plan might fall apart." Felix said as Adrien stood outside the car and leaned in through the passenger door.

"Does father know you're in possession of a miraculous?" Adrien asked to cover his bases.

"No, likely not. He doesn't even know that I have been researching them this whole time either." He explained with a witty smirk. "He won't see the war coming until it's knocking at his door step."

Adrien ran home and rushed inside and straight into his room. Gabriel heard a couple doors slam tepidly and sauntered over to Adrien's bedroom door and knocked on it gingerly.

"Yes?" Adrien called out innocently.

"Adrien?" Gabriel said as he opened the door and to his horror saw Adrien garbed in a Felix design. What in god's name are you wearing?"

Adrien looked down at himself and nearly had a heart attack, he felt his adrenaline rush through his veins and he gave a shaky anxiety filled laugh. "The producer wanted to see me in the suit, I have to return it tomorrow!" he lied again.

"You will **not** be starring in a film in one of **his** designs! Take it off!" he seethed with a smoldering glare.

"But it's just for a movie-"

" **Take. It. Off. I. Said."** Gabriel growled lowly emphasizing each word as he took a step closer.

Adrien's stomach went through his chest and up to his brain as he began pulling the vest off and over his head as he danced around like a drunken monkey trying to get the back straps undone. Gabriel marched over and grabbed Adrien by the shoulders to stop his jostling around. He undid the straps and Adrien was able to pull the vest off and quickly began working on the undershirt. Gabriel held the vest in his hands and turned to leave. He examined the fine detailing of the embroidering and the perfect stitches on the seams. Adrien made a disgruntled noise as the under shirt and pants came off he tossed them at his father's feet and stood before him in his boxers and socks with a flustered expression.

Gabriel turned to see the disheveled mess of a boy that stared at him rebelliously. They had a staring contest for several seconds, neither of them backing own.

"What do you have against Felix anyways? I know he's your rival and I can't advertise his clothes, but why won't he call us?" Adrien asked expectantly.

"That traitor abandoned my brand to start his own _**specifically**_ to rival me. He has disowned the name Agreste and changed his last name to Bordeaux. He wants nothing to do with us anymore." Gabriel was as cold as ever as he spoke.

"He…changed his last name?" Adrien looked perplexed. _'Felix didn't mention this at all! Not to mention in the last magazine his last name was still Agreste!'_ Adrien was frantic as he searched the shirt for a name tag and found that it clearly still said 'Felix Agreste' on it.

"His brand still has Agreste on it just to mess with me, but he legally changed his last name three years ago." Gabriel tossed the vest onto the floor next to the pants. It was almost disgust plastered on his face.

Adrien allowed a tear to slip through and he dropped the shirt in denial. _'Why did Felix not tell me this?'_

"Why did you leave so early this morning?" he asked abruptly, dragging Adrien out of his train of thoughts.

"I woke up early and decided to go for a walk to clear my head. That's when I ran into the fans and that producer…" Adrien lied, but his voice cracked.

"Which movie was it?" Gabriel asked and Adrien's eyes darted up into his eyes.

"Mon Cherie, some knock off of an oldie. I read the script though and it's awful…I don't want to be in it, but they gave me this suit and I thought it looked good…so I …I kept it…" Adrien began to mumble about nonsense as Gabriel frowned at the boy who's gaze was set on the mess of clothes on the floor.

Something in Gabriel's heart twisted slightly. It was an uncomfortable feeling of nostalgia. He thought back on his two precious sons and how he loved to coordinate their outfits. He made a whole line of children's dress clothes just for Felix, Adrien, and Chloe. He took a few steps closer to his son who backed away from him quickly. He picked up the vest again and backed Adrien into a corner and held it up to his chest.

"You've grown so much, you're beginning to look like him." He said softly. There was a touch of emotion there that Adrien couldn't quite place, but whatever it was it was gone in an instant as the man turned and began walking towards the door. He picked up the pants and under shirt and draped them over his arm.

Adrien's mouth opened to speak, but only a breathy gasp of disappointment escaped his lips.

Just as Gabriel reached doorway and was about to close it he paused. "Don't you have a Halloween party to get ready for?" he asked then closed the door before Adrien could answer.

Some of the faith for his father returned knowing he wasn't going to be punished or locked away again. He put on his vampire costume and headed out to the school gymnasium where the party had already begun without him.

Back inside the mansion Gabriel sat with a cup of black coffee in front of a mannequin with the suit Felix made on it. He eyed it up and down carefully, ensuring he didn't miss a single detail.

"Master?" Nooroo asked cautiously.

"Hn?" was the only noise the man made as his eyes remained fixated on the suit.

"If this is… _you know who's_ design, why are you even bothering with it?" Nooroo asked knowing he was likely to face the man's wrath again.

Gabriel paused his examination and swallowed his coffee with a loud gulp. "Look upon this suit Nooroo." He ordered and the kwami obeyed. "Notice anything unusual about it?"

"It's very different from your designs master." The small kwami answered hoping that would be enough to suffice.

" **It's an absolute** **masterpiece!** " Gabriel said with near sorrow. Nooroo's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Not once had Gabriel ever praised his son's work. "It's very youthful and professional at the same time. This stitch here on the seam of the vest, he made this _**by hand**_!And this button choice is very retro, they stopped making these in the twenties, but they work so well with the collar style. Not to mention the sleeves are contoured to the shape of a young man's arms, they aren't perfectly straight. The ends of the sleeves cover part of the back of the hand, many teenagers and young adults wear that style in hip hop attire. To have it on a dress suit is just blasphemous, but so insanely _**genius**_!"

Nooroo could see the excitement in Gabriel's eyes, something he hadn't seen of his master in years. Gabriel got down on his hands and knees to examine the lower half of the suit. "Look at the ends of the pants Nooroo! They're hemmed, but they're cuffed inside, not outside. The backs of the pants are longer than the front to cover the backs of the shoes, another youthful quirk!" Gabriel said in delight.

"Master? Are you alright?" Nooroo trembled, he didn't know his master could behave this way.

"Look at this! The undershirt can also be left un-tucked out of the pants, the bottom of the dress shirt has a 'V' shape to make it stylish tucked in and out! The embroidering on this collar is just _magnificent_! You should have seen Adrien in it! He was _**marvelous**_!" Gabriel was on his knees in front of the mannequin in tears. "I've raised a prodigy!" The triumphant look in the man's eyes was broken by the overwhelming sorrow. "...and I've lost a son…."

"You've lost _more than a son_ , master." Nooroo said and Gabriel turned to him with a wretched expression and woe in his aging eyes.

"I've lost everything that was ever important to me, …. _except Adrien_." He said as he rose to his feet again and used his handkerchief to wipe his tears. "I will **not** lose him too."

"You're not going to lock him away again, are you?" Nooroo asked.

"No, not yet I'm not." The man turned to the kwami and gently scooped him up in his hands. Another rare gesture. "The akuma attacks will slow from here on out and I will call Adrien to return home when they are about to occur."

"Sounds logical, but won't he be suspicious?" Nooroo asked.

"Adrien would never suspect me of such a thing. Felix might…but he is not involved any longer." Gabriel said with a tremble.

"Why did you cut him out of your life master?" Nooroo asked as he placed his dainty hands on Gabriel's thumb.

" _ **Because I failed as a father!**_ I hurt him and his mother. I _**used**_ him!" the overwhelming guilt that threatened to undo the great and powerful Hawkmoth was pouring forth. "I akumatized him into fighting a villain while he was full of negative emotions so he turned and hit Layla…He paralyzed her…. It was all my fault…I knew akumatizing people who were full of negative emotions made them do bad things…"

"I cannot witness what happens while you are transformed master, forgive me, but I did not know of this tradgety." Nooroo said as he laid his hand on his thumb as if to hug the man.

"I _**will**_ claim the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculouses and undo the damage I have done." Gabriel said suddenly dark again. The tears vanished and the monstrosity reemerged from its cage.

"Master please…" Nooroo begged. "You know the price you must pay for using such power! It isn't worth it!"

"I disowned Felix to protect him and Layla. I know where they are and they are safe in London. I can keep Adrien safe right here, all that stands in my way is Ladybug and Chat Noir. This will all be over soon." Gabriel said as he set Nooroo atop the shoulder of the mannequin.

Nooroo feared what would come next. _'A father's love is both beautiful and terrifying at the same time…'_ Nooroo wept silently for the next tragedy to occur.

Once at the Halloween party Adrien managed to calm down enough to meet up with Felix who was dressed as Chat Noir. Together they entered the gymnasium to see Alya dressed as a biker bitch, Nino as a robot, Marinette as a cute witch, and Chloe as a playboy bunny. Chloe was too preoccupied with hanging all over Felix and fawning over his Chat Noir costume to even notice Adrien and Marinette dancing.

"A witch and a vampire dancing together, how cliché!" Alya chuckled as she nudged Marinette's side. Marinette blushed brighter than she already was as Adrien chuckled lightly.

The party was almost over when Felix tapped on Adrien's shoulder and coughed loudly. "It's time." Felix said.

Adrien's eyes opened wide and he let go of Marinette. He excused himself and left a bewildered Marinette standing there with no partner. Alya walked up to her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder and shook her out of the dreamlike daze she'd fallen into.

"Hey gurl, wake up! Felix says he's got a surprise for everyone!" Alya said ecstatically and Marinette turned her head towards the tan girl and mumbled a 'huh' out. "Felix is inviting us to a private room in a hotel downtown, he's giving us a present he said!" Alya repeated.

"Oh! A gift from the famous Felix Agreste?" Marinette blushed as she allowed Alya to drag her out of the school and into the limousine.

They arrived in three separate limos at a very run down hotel. Everyone was expecting a grand lavish hotel, but instead they got a rustic three story short stack. One by one they walked into the small private conference room. It was undecorated and there was nothing but a long dining table with many chairs. An elderly man sat alone at the end of the table. Felix instructed them to sit down at the long table across from their 'best friend'.

Marinette sat down across from Adrien, Chloe across from Sabrina, Alya across from Nino, Rose across from Juleka, Mylene across from Ivan, Alix across from Kim, Max across from Nathaniel, and Lila across from Felix. Felix counted in his head. _'Thirteen people and only nine miraculouses….what should I do? Technically we only need five more miraculous holders for the plan to work, but more is better I suppose. The butterfly miraculous caps out at ten active users, more user is just an advantage at that point.'_

"Felix, do not overthink this." Fu said as he stood up on the chair so everyone could see him. "I have already chosen who is receiving what, and unfortunately not all of you were qualified. Don't feel down though because even if you were the most qualified in the room there just weren't enough to go around."

"What's this all about?" Chloe crossed her arms. "This isn't any fun!"

"I have been watching each of your for the last three years and I have witnessed some outstanding traits among you. Normally I'd be doing this in secret, but I'm afraid we're running out of time." Fu explained as Felix set his suitcase down on the other end of the table and opened it for everyone to see. Inside were nine pieces of jewelry, not all of them looked pretty. "I'm going to be going down a list and giving nine of you a special gift that suits your natural talents and will enhance your weaknesses." Fu explained as he stepped onto the table and began walking down the middle of it.

"I'll start with….you!" Fu said as he stood in front of Alya. She looked up at him in awe and utter confusion. "Very tricky devil you are!" he snickered. "You always manage to find the scene of a crime faster than any news crew and still escape harm's way. Your cunning and agility make you akin to the sly fox, and in return the fox will grant you intelligence beyond your current form's comprehension." Fu said as he grabbed the fox necklace and slipped it over Alya's head.

A burst of orange light erupted from the necklace and a small red fox popped out of it. Everyone gasped and squirmed in their seats as the fox floated around Alya's head and cackled.

"I am Trixx, the fox kwami of the super hero known as Volpina." The fox exclaimed and Alya gasped loudly.

"I'm gonna….I'm gonna be Volpina?" she asked in denial. Master Fu nodded and Trixx wafted down to her face and winked.

"Nice to see I'll be working with a _**voluptuous woman**_ again!" he cackled seductively.

" **Hell yeah**!" Alya shouted with her fists in the air. "Ladybug here I come!"

"To transform just say 'Trixx, tails up'!" he informed her and Alya didn't waste a single moment.

"Trixx, tails up!" she said and the transformation went so smoothly even Master Fu was impressed.

Volpina did a spin and a twirl as the suit conformed to her curves perfectly. "Probably the best fit for Volpina I've ever heard of!" Fu complimented.

Marinette's mouth refused to close as she gawked at her friend in disbelief. Master Fu moved on as Alya bombarded Marinette and forced her phone into her hands. "Take pictures!"

"Next up is you Nino." Fu said as he turned to the dark skinned boy who nearly flew out of his seat, he was so not ready for this. "I've witnessed your desire to protect your friends and the way you don't rush into a situation without knowing all the details beforehand. Your strength and patience have you aligned with the turtle miraculous. In return you will learn the ways of peace and harmony from the turtle; to swim rather than sink under pressure." Fu said as he grabbed the bracelet and slipped it onto Nino's wrist.

A ball of green light produces a small turtle that hovered in the air and yawned lazily. "Greetings new master, my name is Wayzz. I am the turtle kwami of the super hero Jade Turtle." Wayzz said with another yawn.

"Too cool!" Nino grinned as he poked at the turtle's belly shell.

"To transform just say 'Wayzz, shell on'." The small turtle said as he did a little spin.

With a wide grin and a quick glance to Volpina who smirked back at him Nino braced himself. "Wayzz, shell out!"

Nino was transcended into a being of majesty as the turtle shell enclosed his back and torso. A green hood draped over his head and a green mask plastered itself over his eyes. "Holy shit guys! It's happening!" Nino exclaimed as he took a step back so everyone could see him fully.

Alya threw her arms over him and snuggled her head on his shoulder. "Now that's **my** man!" she purred.

"Very nice, I can already tell that Wayzz likes you. Up next is you, miss Chloe." Fu says as he stops in front of the blonde who held her hand out to him like a woman about to be proposed to.

"Well go on!" She ordered. Fu chuckeld at her and shook his head.

"Chloe, you have lots to learn about being even an ordinary person. On a normal day I'd tell you that you weren't cut out to be a super hero, you lack conviction and the basic kindness a hero possesses." Fu said almost condescendingly and Chloe sunk back in her chair with her arms crossed and her lips pouting. "That being said you've proved yourself to be absolutely fearless during akuma attacks, almost inhumanly. The way you helped Ladybug and Chat Noir countless times is actually very impressive. Although your friends wouldn't quite say you're super hero material, I think you are."

Chloe's eyes lit up like she'd just been given a puppy and a box of chocolates from Adrien.

"I bestow the bee miraculous upon you. Your mindless bravery to fight without heading the risks make you a perfect fit for the soldier bee. In return the bee will help you learn what it means to work hard and be a part of a colony and work towards a common goal." Fu said as he removed her sunglasses and slipped the honeycomb barrette over the left side of her bangs.

Chloe looked like a little girl on Christmas morning, or like the time Adrien got her a box of handmade chocolate for Valentine's day. She looked up at Fu with teary eyes and tried to mutter a 'thank you' but all that came out was an incoherent mess of noises and sobs. Adrien's heart melted and Marinette sighed in relief, maybe Chloe becoming a super hero will soften her.

"Work hard Chloe, work hard and you'll see just how rewarding it can _bee_." Fu chuckled and Chloe groaned.

"You ruined it." She mumbled as the ball of yellow light emerged from her barrette and a large bee appeared and greeted her warmly.

"Hello new master! I am Pollen, the bee kwami of the super hero Queen Bee!" Pollen said with glee. Chloe glanced over at the large bug and resisted the urge to gag, she hated bugs. All bugs.

' _Except Ladybugs….'_ She thought bitterly.

"To transform just say 'Pollen, buzz about'!" Pollen said and Chloe gave the bee a sideways glance.

"Well…you **are** kind of cute…" she mumbled then sighed and shrugged. "Fine, _whatever_! Pollen, buzz about!"

Chloe stood up in her skin tight yellow and black striped suit with a white fluffy collar. She boredly looked herself up and down and did a pose. "I don't know how much I like this yet…" she grimaced.

"It really shows off your…your… _womanly figure_?" Marinette tried to compliment hoping Chloe wouldn't give up on being a super hero as easily as she did on day one.

"Well of course I look good in anything, even a silly bee costume!" Chloe glowed and posed again. "I could get used to this!" she finally said and sat back down.

"Now we have you, Rose!" Fu moved over to the bright girl who bounced up and down in her seat with excitement. "Rose I have witnessed your ability to jump into action quickly and come up with strategies to save children and the elderly on the spot. Your quick reflexes make you very versatile to change and adapting to new situations. You do however lack the stamina that the rabbit has, perhaps you shall learn to withstand the fires of combat for as long as the rabbit can."

He placed the headband on her blonde head and a small white rabbit sprang forth and launched itself into Rose's cheek to cuddle her.

"I am Jackk, the rabbit kwami of the super hero Floppsey!" Jackk said as he thumped his hind foot against her shoulder.

"Aww aren't you just the cutest, sweetest, most innocent creature!" Rose said in a babytone.

"To transform just say 'Jackk, ears up'!" Jackk said and Rose nodded.

"Jack, ears up!" Rose cheered and the rabbit suit engulfed her body. She pranced around like a sailor scout until the suit had wrapped itself completely around her whole body. She hopped and skipped around the table over to Juleka and pounced on her.

"Woah there girl!" Juleka giggled and tried to hold her down, but Floppsey's legs just kept hopping. The two giggled as Floppsey refused to settle down from the excitement.

Adrien gave an almost disgusted scowl as he refused to look at Rose as Floppsey. _'It should have been Marinette!'_

Marinette immediately noticed Adrien's ugly expression and reached her hand across the table and laid her hand atop his. He instantly snapped out of his gloomy state and looked into Marinette's bluebell eyes with curiosity.

"What's wrong? Are you worried about not getting a miraculous too?" she asked as she gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm alright! I know I won't be getting one, I'm not exactly cut out for this sort of thing!" Adrien lied. Marinette remained unconvinced about his answer, she pondered letting him use the Ladybug miraculous for fun one day after she marries him and has all twelve of his children. She was forced back into reality by Master Fu's words and put her focus back on the task at hand.

"Next is you Mylene." He stopped in front of the nervous girl who ducked under the table. "Don't be shy now, tigers aren't meant to be shy!" Fu laughed as Mylene smiled and happily sat back in her chair.

"I saw the way you protected Ivan from that akuma, you are the embodiment of the saying 'sleeping tiger, hidden fury'. Beneath that shy exterior of yours is a bravery unrivaled by your peers waiting to be used in the moments you need it most. In return the tiger will teach you to face the ordinary tasks of life with confidence and courage, not just the scary and hard moments!"

He took the tiger eye earrings and put them through her old earring holes and a tiger cub rolled out and into the table with a sleepy yawn and stretch. She floated up and opened his eyes wide at Mylene who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Greetings new master! I am Taigga, the tiger kwami of the super hero Tigris! To transform just say 'Taigga, stripes on'!" Taigga said as she made a mewing noise.

"Alright, Taigga, stripes on!" Mylene chided with glee as the tiger kwami enveloped her body and wrapped her in an orange and black stripped suit with a long tail and cat ears.

Ivan gave a subtle whistle at her and she jumped into his arms. Fu smiled and asked Mylene to move aside. "Ivan, you're next!"

Ivan's eyes widened as Fu moved in close and placed a hand on his massive shoulder. "You have the strength of an ox and the brawns of a bull. You are like the stern oxen that roam the fields charging their foes, forcing all other enemies into submission with raw strength and determination. In return the Ox will teach you to guard your loved ones and protect yourself and stand your ground."

Fu held up the bull horn bracers and clamped them around his wrists. A tiny ox emerged and charged straight for Ivan's face. "Heyyyy new partner!" the ox huffed at him. "I'm Utters, the ox kwami of the super hero Bolvar! The most fierce of super heroes! The most _**brazen**_ of super heroes!"

"Woah, cool!" Ivan smiled and reached out to touch the kwami who placed a hoof on Ivan's hand.

" **Brother! Tonight we ride!** " Utters said as he snorted. "To transform just say 'Utters, horns up'!"

"Bolvar, horns-"

"No no no!" the kwami rolled his eyes. " _ **I'm**_ Utters, _**you're**_ Bolvar!"

"Oh…sorry!" Ivan gave a shy smile before proceeding. "Utters, horns up!"

Ivan was transformed into a powerful ox with large horns and hooves for feet. Mylene purred on him and snuggled him, she felt completely safe in his arms.

"Now we have a special miraculous for someone who has shown great agility, speed, and kindness of heart." Fu began as he held up the snake wrap. Adrien and Felix perked up and paid attention

' _Please be Marinette!'_ they thought in unison. _'No one could be more worthy!'_

"Alix, the way you move is unparalleled to anyone else. Even if you're using skates in your civilian form, your serpent form will be much faster, allowing you to react before your opponent can even see you coming. In return from the snake you shall learn to strike without being seen, hidden from view until it is too late for your enemies to see you coming." Fu said as he took the scaly snakeskin and wrapped it around her arm.

In a ball of green light a snake emerged and coiled itself around Alix's neck loosely and snuggled under the collar of her shirt out of sight.

"Greetingsss, I am Boazzzz, the ssssnake kwami of the sssuper hero Ssserpentra!" Boazz said with a hiss and a quick slither around around her neck further.

"I've _**always**_ wanted a pet snake!" Alix said in absolute bliss as she stroked the top of Boazz's head.

"To transssform, sssimply sssay 'Boazzz, fangssss out'!" he said with vigor.

"Here we go! Boazz, fangs out!" Alix said as the snake wrapped himself around her entire body and fangs erupted from her jaws. Her tongue extended and her eyes sharpened like that of a serpent's. Her green scaly bodysuit conformed to her lithe figure.

' _Should have been Marinette damnit!'_ Adrien grit his teeth.

' _He is totally envious!'_ Marinette frowned, how she wished she could help him.

"Now then, Kim." Fu began as he walked across the table to stand in front of Kim who smirked and folded his arms. "You are always out at down jogging, trying to be the pace maker for the class by showing up early, and even setting the mood of the day by secretly taking out the trash and making a path for others to escape from danger. You are perfect for the morning call of the rooster miraculous! In return the rooster will teach you to guide others on their path to victory."

Kim allowed Fu to place both of the brass knuckles with beaks at the tips on his hands. A birdlike bug popped out and gave a loud squawk.

"I am **Cuckooooooo**! I am the rooster kwami of the super hero Roostler!" Cuckoo said with another coo.

"Oh yeah, we're doing this thing!" Kim stood up and backed away from the table. He held out his knuckles as he said "Chuckoo, do it, feather me!"

"Coooo! I didn't tell you the magic words!" Cuckoo said angrily!

Everyone broke out laughing at him and Kim turned bright red. "Wh-what's the password?" he asked sheepishly.

"You know what…" Cuckoo looked thoughtful. "I think I like 'feather me' a lot better than 'beak up'. Try it again! Cooo!" Chuckoo chirped happily.

"Cuckoo, feather me!" Kim said as cuckoo was sucked back into the miraculous knuckles and he was transformed into an all-white being with a red mask with a yellow beak for a nose.

"Awww yeah! Whole world is gonna see how badass the Roostler is!" he shouted.

"Lastly we have another very powerful miraculous." Fu began as he walked to the end of the table where Felix and Lila sat.

' _No! Come back this way!'_ Adrien thought. _'It's Marinette's turn!'_

Marinette could see the panic on his face and felt the need to console him. Who wouldn't want to be a super hero? Especially when the power to do so was right in front of you!

"Lila, I know you've made your mistakes in the past, but you were able to heard an entire slew of inmates the broke out of prison last summer. You were able to manipulate and control them and trick them into going in a full circle back to the prison. It was personally one of my favorite things to watch!" Fu began as he stood in front of the girl who looked up at him with wonder. "Your ability to lead a pack makes you perfect for the wolf miraculous! In return the wolf will teach you how to not just lead a pack, but be a _member_ of a pack. It will teach you the value of honesty and friendship."

Fu leaned down and removed her old earrings and placed the wolf fang earring on her. A small grey and white kwami emerged and howled with joy. "I am Llang, the wolf kwami of the super hero Lupine! Arooo!" he said as he dashed all around her.

Lila caught him in midair and began stroking him. "I was always more of a cat person, but you are way too cute! Much cuter than a cat!" she giggled.

"To transform say 'Llang, howl at the moon'!" he said and Lila's eyes lit up.

"Llang, howl at the moon!" Lila said with excitement as the wolf was sucked back into her and she was transformed into a grey and white being with wolf ears and a tail. She had claws on her fingers and large canine fangs.

" _To be a member of the pack…_ " she whispered to herself with a small smile. She had been outcast after her antics as Volpina, but now she had been given a second chance.

Master Fu applauded and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "That was the last miraculous, but there are several of you without a miraculous. Do not be worried, it's not that you were entirely unfit to be a super hero, it's just that these miraculouses didn't fit you as well as the others."

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief.

"We are going to take down Hawkmoth once and for all once the next akuma spawns." Fu began as everyone looked up at him. "Be on high alert and ready to abandon everything at the drop of a hat should an akuma appear, it will take all of you to make this plan work. Take the time to get used to your abilities and special powers. Practice together in private if you must. But do not let people outside of this room know your identity, it could endanger you. Get to know your kwami and learn what foods they like to eat. Kwami have unique personalities that can be difficult to cooperate with if you are stubborn. They require food and rest between akuma attacks and transformations. Should your kwami ever become ill come see me at my parlor."

Adrien looked around to see that Marinette, Nathaniel, Sabrina, Max, and Juleka did not have miraculouses. He stared down at his ring and grimaced. He wasn't sure why, but rage filled him and he slammed his fist down onto the table so hard that it shook all the way down to the other end where Felix sat.

" **What nonsense**!" Adrien shouted as he stood up. Fu turned darkly towards Adrien and tried to hush him to no avail. "Marinette was way better qualified than anyone else in this room for a miraculous! Why the _**hell**_ wasn't she chosen?"

Everyone's head turned with a horrific expression, not once in all the years they've known each other has Adrien behaved in such a way. It even caught Felix and Master Fu off guard.

"Adrien, trust me when I say that there was a good reason why Marinette wasn't chosen tonight." Fu said as calmly as he could muster.

"Fu, I have to agree with Adrien on this one…" Felix began as he gave the flustered Marinette a look of sympathy. "She was indeed the most qualified to be a super hero of all of the entire class, why wasn't she chosen at all?"

"It's as I have said, the miraculous must suit you perfectly. None of the miraculouses in my possession were suitable for Marinette. Her time will come, just not today." Fu said as he glided off the table and left hastily.

"I wonder which miraculous would be a good fit for her…" Felix asked as he walked over to Adrien who was boiling in a rage unseen by anyone else in the class before.

"Adrien, it's okay, really!" Marinette placed her hand over his clenched fist that remained on the table. Some of his fury subsided at the look in her eyes. "I'm not cut out to be a super hero!" she pleaded.

"Yes you are! When Felix and I were talking about who should get what miraculous **you** were both of our top picks for the bunny, wolf, snake, **and** the fox!" Adrien retorted not realize he was now directing his yelling at Marinette.

"R-really?" she blushed and thought a moment.

' _How bad would it be if I just told them?'_ she pondered as she looked all around the room to see everyone openly staring at her with various expressions.

"Guuuurl!" Volpina said as she slithered up to Marinette and put a paw on her shoulder. "I've always imagined us as super heroes! Go ask Master Fu which miraculous you should look for and go find it!"

' _No, I can't tell them without Chat's permission first. We entered an agreement that we would never tell anyone our identities. Maybe he'll be up for it now that we know the identities of all these others…'_ Marinette's expression was calculated, calm, and collected. It did not escape Adrien's attention that she looked positively strong and determined in this moment.

"There's something I must go do." She said in monotone as she pulled herself out of Volpina's grasp and exited the hotel. Adrien watched her sprint out to the streets with a hollow heart. She ran all the way back to her bakery where she allowed Tikki out of her bag.

"Marinette, I think you should have just told them!" Tikki pleaded with her.

"I considered it, but what about my promise to Chat Noir?" she asked frantically.

"Chat Noir would have absolutely understood!" Tikki said with a cheerful tone in an attempt to cheer Marinette up. "Chat is very understanding!"

"That's true, I mean he even wanted to reveal himself to me…." Marinette said slowly as she sat on her bed with her knees drawn up to her face and her arms around her legs. Her chin sat on her knees as she looked over at Tikki who was pulling a cookie out of her purse.

"Marinette, the truth shall set you free!" Tikki said with a tiny squeak.

"But Adrien loves Ladybug, I don't want to win his heart over because of my super hero name! I want him to love me for **me** first!" Marinette whined as she threw herself on her pillow dramatically.

"Just confess to Adrien then! I'm certain he feels something akin to romance for you, did you see the way he defended you tonight?" Tikki twirled around.

"I mean…maybe?" she blushed as she rolled over on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. "Do you really think he might accept my feeling based on what he did tonight?" Marinette asked as she gave the kwami a hopeful look.

"I know so!" Tikki giggled.

"Tomorrow then…tomorrow I'll…I'll….oh god!" Marinette flailed in her bed. "How the bloody hell am I going to confess?"

Tikki sighed and gave a soft giggle as the sight of the almighty and powerful Ladybug getting flustered over a boy of all things.

At the Agreste mansion where Hawkmoth sat in front of the mannequin for hours Nooroo began to shiver in fear. Gabriel paid the kwami no attention as his eyes were fixed on the little details of the suit as he drank another sip of his coffee. He'd been staring at the damned suit for hours. Nooroo let out a whimper and Gabriel finally gave him a glance of curiosity.

"Nooroo?" he asked, the tone was more curious than worried.

"M-master….I have some very bad news for you…." Nooroo began with a shudder.

Gabriel set his coffee cup down and gently grabbed the kwami out of the air. He noticed that the butterfly was quite cold and shivering at an alarming rate. "Are you ill again?" came the uncaring voice of the elder man.

"Nine more miraculouses all just activated at once!" Nooroo said with panic.

Gabriel's eyes widened and his pupils narrowed dangerously. A feeling of panic swept across his chest as he looked out the attic window and saw nothing of significance happening.

"Why would they activate now with no akuma attack?" Gabriel asked pensively.

"Maybe they're preparing to take you down by brute force now?" Nooroo asked as he felt the power radiating from somewhere across Paris.

"I'm bringing Adrien home **now**!" Gabriel said as he jumped up and ran to his car and sped off towards the school.

 _ **BLK: I promise there will be more Marinette and lovey-dovey stuff in the next chapter! Also momma-Agreste's name isn't really Layla, her name hasn't been officially released yet, Layla is a placeholder name.**_


End file.
